Housings of electronic devices (i.e., housings of mobile phones) have various functions, such as dust prevention, anti-pressure, and anti-electronic interference. In addition, these housings can also provide required appearance for the electronic devices. In the situation that the performance and functions of homogeneous products are similar, the appearance of products becomes a main factor which affects the consumers, while patterns (including colors) of the housings are the main aspect of the appearance.
However, current housing patterns generally cannot be changed after they leave factories. In order to adapt to the requirements of appearance change of products from the consumers, a general method is to manufacture housings with different patterns to facilitate users to alter in the prior art.
In addition, a housing, the color of which can be changed passively according to temperature or lighting, is provided in the prior art. This housing can only change its color passively but cannot change its pattern, while the color of the housing cannot be changed freely according to users' demands yet. Thus it reduces users' experience of this housing. Besides, the housing pattern and the pattern on screen background cannot be combined together as a whole in this situation, then affecting the aesthetic of the appearance of electronic products.